Cherries
by MistressTriss
Summary: This is my dump site for one-shots, two-shots, etc. based around Sakura and any male or female in Naruto. I welcome all requests. 003: Female. She and he were together and had been for a while. He was a he until a mission gone wrong and he suddenly had lady parts. The she was still the same man she fell in love with right? Just had different parts? That shouldn't be too bad, right?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt Title: Sparks part 1

Prompt couple: Sakura x Sasuke

Prompt summary: She never believed in the stories about true love and the sparks that one would get by just touching his hand. That was up until she literally ran head first into her soul mate. It was just too bad he was already taken.

* * *

Sakura put the camera back up to her face and snapped a few pictures, despite the terrible lighting this placed offered, the neon colored lights were going to make her pictures amazing. She was here on assignment though and these pictures were for her weekly addition to the stars weekly magazine.

She pressed the power button and hung the camera around her neck. She had already gotten a few prized shots but she was supposed to be on the look out for the Uchiha family. She still felt weirded out about the fact that the whole family would come to a party such as this. Well she could see Mikoto at this place but the other boys not so much. The one time she had gotten locked in a room it had happened to be with the amazing woman.

Mikoto was nice, warm, and a party goer as far as Sakura's judgement had deduced. Sakura sighed and walked to the punch bowl. She needed a drink badly, then maybe she could call Ino to take it from here. Then again she had no idea where that pig had disappeared to.

She was so lost in though that one second she was almost at the punch table and the next she was on her ass rubbing her forehead thoroughly. "What the hell?" She asked herself before she looked up and around her hand.

Her heart stopped for a brief second, oh god she had just ran head first into Uchiha Sasuke. He looked down at her slightly irritated and shoved a hand down into her personal space. She nearly jumped at the action before she removed the hand off of her forehead and placed in his awaiting hand. Then she felt it. She thought she had gotten electrified but one look into his widened eyes and she knew he had felt it too. She was horrified at the thought of this make believe shit happening to her and a star no less. It was utter bullshit.

She muttered, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He pulled her to her feet. Sakura noticed that she had barely came up to his shoulders. She leaned her head back to look him in the eye so she could apologize correctly. She had let his hand go but he still had a grip on hers.

"Hn." Was how he answered her. Sparks or not, one needed words to communicate. His eyes had never left her face and made him look like he was searching for something.

"I'll make sure not to space out again." Sakura said getting ready to leave his presence, sparks or not he was still weird. "By the way, can I have my hand back?" His eyes widened and shot down to where his hand was holding hers. He quickly let her go and she turned to walk away.

"Wait." She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "I never caught your name."

She threw him a smirk, "I never tossed it." She chuckled and walked away intent on finally getting something to drink.

Sasuke stood there stumped to no end. His hand still felt tingly from that girls hand. He had thought his mother was insane telling him stories about how one persons touch could send electricity up his arm. He blinked still standing and staring like an idiot after a pink haired beauty. He never even got her name. In fact if it had been another girl he was almost positive she would have been gushing needless information to him like her name, phone number, address, pets names, family names, how old she was, and so on and so fourth.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin purred from his elbow. He shook himself out of his stupefied state and looked down at the slutty red head he called his girl friend. Her upper body was pressed against his arm and yet he didn't feel the electricity that he had felt with the other girl.

"What?" He asked rudely. This whole thing was getting to him. What did his mother say about the sparks? That once he felt them he should never let that girl go. He looked back in the general direction that pink haired woman had vanished.

"You're mother sent me to come find you." She pouted at his obvious dislike. Hadn't they just been all lovey dovey? Granted it was more like he was more willing to touch her than any other girl but it was still love right?

"Hn." He let her drag him back to his family. Maybe if he was lucky he would be able to see her again before she walked completely out of his life forever.

"Oh, Sakura, dear!" He heard his mother exclaim as she looked past him to some one he couldn't see. He shrugged it off and sat down at their family table. Itachi and his father were eyeing the 'new comer' as well. "It's been forever."

He heard a female laugh that sounded so much like that chuckle he had heard earlier. He felt his heart rate pick up slightly. "Mikoto-san, I'm glad to see your doing fine." It was her, he turned his wide eyed gaze to the pinkette that was joining their table. She had a camera in her hands, was she a journalist?

"You covering the party tonight?" Mikoto asked excitedly answering his unasked question.

She giggled, "Well of course I am." She held up her camera a little higher, "Mind if I get one of your family?" She asked warmly.

"Of course dear." Mikoto smiled and leaned forward slightly to 'pose' for the picture.

"Alright, say cheese." She giggled as she placed the camera in front of her face and it flashed. "Thank you Mikoto-san." She said as she lowered the camera.

"You did get my good side right?" Karin asked snottily.

Sakura smiled not in the least put out by her rude behavior. "I don't think I can find a bad side." She complimented and immediately Karin shut up.

"Sakura dear why don't you join us." Mikoto gestured to the empty chair that Itachi's girlfriend had occupied before he had cut her loose little over an hour ago.

"I'd love to but I have to go find the Hyuuga girls before I can enjoy anything." She pouted cutely.

"That's too bad." Itachi said smoothly. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Sasuke glared at his brother, even he saw how pretty she was.

"That won't be necessary, Uchiha-san. I'm sure they'll just run away if I bring you with me." She chuckled slightly, every one knew how skittish those two girls were. The only males they allowed around themselves with out running off were Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. Their body guards in other words. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Sakura dear, I'm having a small get together next thursday if you'd like to come I'd love to have you there." Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry Mikoto-san-"

"Chan."

"Mikoto-chan, I'm actually leaving on Monday. My father wants me to start learning his company so he and my mother can retire."

"Mou, Sakura-chan I never get to see you as it is." Mikoto pouted.

Sakura giggled, "Well Mikoto-chan, if you are ever in London come pay me a visit won't you?"

"Hai, Hai. I will." Mikoto stood up and enveloped the pinkette in a tight hug.

Sakura smiled to Mikoto and said her goodbyes before she walked off with her camera practically glued to her face.

"That was the Haruno's girl?" Fugaku asked as soon as Mikoto sat back down.

"Yup she sure is." She said happily.

Itachi hmmed in thought and Sasuke needed a distraction. He would regret this day forever if he didn't at least try to do something with Sakura.

"I'll be right back." Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time. Sasuke briefly glared at him and Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Karin pouted, "Where are you going?"

"Rest room." Sasuke said and left.

He wasn't going to tell them he was actually going to search for the pink haired girl, that would be a headache in a half to get Karin off his back about it.

He pushed through the crowd of people trying to find pink in a sea of colors. It should have been easy but the girls lack of height made it that much harder. He had been looking for her for a solid half an hour.

Finally when he had given up on finding her, he spotted her close to the exit making her way out of it.

He almost panicked and pushed his way out of the crowd and towards her as fast as he could. He made it out the door when she was trying to flag down a taxi. "Sakura!" He called out quickly jogging over to her. She froze and turned around at the sound of her name.

She raised an eyebrow at the panting male in front of her. "Uchiha-san?"

"Sakura, wait." He looked into her eyes and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He stepped closer to her and into her personal space. She looked alarmed for a split second and stood rigidly straight. "I need try something, if I don't do it now I will regret it for the rest of my life."

She went to question him but everything died in her throat when he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened into dinner plates and she completely froze up. He was kissing her and she felt like her lips were on fire. She felt like she was flying. The whole metaphorical fireworks were going off inside her head and her eyes slid shut for a brief second before they snapped open. She leaned out of the kiss as politely as possible. He had a freaking girlfriend damn it. This could not be happening to her.

His eyes slowly opened and she backed away from him slowly, "I-I have to go." She turned and ran. He was left standing their dumbly again. Staring after her and touching his lips softly. He had felt fireworks and his lips still tingled from hers.

Sakura raced down the side walk and away from the second Uchiha that night to steel a kiss from her. She felt tears well in her eyes. Sasuke had actually made her feel something but he was with Karin Uzumaki. Daughter and heir to her fathers fortune. She shook her head. With just one touch and one kiss she had fallen madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke and she couldn't be with him.

* * *

**Alrighty part one :) **

**I have no idea when part two will be out and I will take prompts (any sakura x ? couples are welcome).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt Title: The proposal

Prompt couple: Sakura x Itachi

Prompt summary: She was his boss and he was hopelessly in love. When a dire circumstance occurs his chance is finally given to him.

* * *

Sakura paced up and down the walk way between her desk and the door. Oh what was she going to do? She literally had two weeks to either marry some one or get shipped back to Canada. As much as she loved good old Canada, this was her new home and she should have paid more attention to her visitors visa exploration date more closely.

"Um, Sakura?" Itachi leaned his head into her office only to quickly remove his head from the door way before she took it off with all her pacing.

"Oh, Itachi." She stopped next to her desk and looked over to him. She went absolutely silent and got a glint to her green orbs. She didn't hear him at all, no she was too lost in her thoughts to hear that she had a call on line three. "Itachi please come in." She quickly said and closed the blinds into her office as quickly as possible.

He wasn't hurrying fast enough so she grabbed his arm and tugged him inside before rapidly closing the door.

"Ah, Sakura?" He sweat dropped as she went back to her pacing muttering to herself joyfully.

"It's absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed making him jump slightly.

"What is?" He asked cautiously.

"Itachi?" She asked and got on her knee in front of him. He gulped nervously and sweat dropped as she took both his hands into hers. "Will you pretend marry me, for reals?"

"W-what?" He stuttered completely at a loss.

She sighed and slumped slightly. "I either have to get married in two weeks or get deported."

"I-uh..." Itachi trailed off stumbling over his numb tongue. It went numb the second she clasped his hands together.

"Please Itachi!" She begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "You're my only hope!"

Well when she put it that way...He gulped nervously. He had always pictured this moment differently. He was supposed to be the one down begging on one knee for her to marry him. "S-sure." He managed to stutter as he felt his throat closing in. This was more nerve wracking than last years Christmas party when Shisui had saved the spot light dance for himself and Itachi. In front of all his co-workers and family. Shisui had later drank his fill and proceeded to make out with the nearest girl, leaving him stranded at the party. That had also been the one time he had seen Sakura's house. She had gotten drunk with out a designated driver and he had needed a lift. He drove her home that night.

She smiled and took his breath away in a moment. She was absolutely stunning. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She began to stand up when he got an idea, forcing his vocal cords to funtion, "On one condition."

She stilled and looked at him with a stricken face as if she was wondering whether or not to be horrified or confused. "What is it?"

"You said you had two weeks right?" She nodded. "Then go on a date with me every day until the fourteenth day and I will be the one properly proposing to you."

He face melted into relief as she finished standing up. She shifted her hands to where she was shaking only one of them, "You have yourself a deal."

He had two weeks to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

Date 1:

Itachi struggled to calm his breathing as he adjusted his tie for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. He was taking her to a fancy restaurant that night and he wanted to look absolutely sharp for her. Also he had called his mother earlier for advice. He couldn't screw this one up could he? Not really because at the end of two weeks she would be his fiance anyways.

All he needed to do was show up on time, give her flowers, offer her his arm, open all the doors for her, have her be seated before himself and scoot in her chair. Oh and pay for the whole thing. He couldn't forget that. If he forgot to do anything tonight it couldn't be that. His mother told him time and time again in her monologue that he was to never forget it.

He grabbed his keys and patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet before practically running out of his apartment. He had no need for a house since it was just him. Later on he would have to start looking for a home after Sakura and he were married.

He looked at the address again and came to the conclusion that yes this white home was where Sakura lived. Turns out being the boss of the company pays really well. He pulled up to the side of the drive way.

He got out of the car and shut the tail of his coat in the door. He hung his head in humiliation. She wasn't even here and he was making a fool out of himself. He quickly freed himself. He smoothed his coat and adjusted his tie once more. He checked his watch before deciding that yes she should be ready by now.

He knocked softly three times before ringing the door bell and taking a step back away from the door to be polite. He could hear a pitter patter sounding beyond the door.

Sakura opened the door and gave him a dazzling smile. She looked absolutely amazing. A deep green shimmering dress that hung around her shoulders and loosely circled around her waist, ending about an inch above her knee. Her pink hair was piled up on top of her head in an elegant bun with strands framing her face. She clearly didn't put on very much make-up either, just some mascara and lip gloss.

It took him a few seconds to regulate his breathing and hopefully come across not as nervious as he suddenly felt. That and he had forgotten the flowers. He wanted to smack himself on the forehead. "You look amazing." He finally got across to her, surprisingly his voice was cool and calm.

She giggled slightly and waved a hand towards him. "I wasn't even trying."

He surprised her with a smile and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Hang on one sec." She turned and dashed back into the house leaving him outside on the door step feeling awkward. Just as suddenly as she left she reappeared with shoes on and a small purse. She placed her hand on his arm. "Now we shall."

She giggled at her joke and he gave a breathy chuckle.

"Where are we going?"

He led her to her door and opened it for her, "Benja's."

She froze halfway on her seat. "No. That place is too expensive."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you implying that I can't afford it?"

She shook her head rapidly, "No, no, not that. I mean I don't particularly like the expensive restaurants."

"Oh?" His eyebrows shot up, he never pictured that. "Then what would you like to do?"

She smiled at him, "I'm kind of a hopeless romantic, I think the dates were you spend the less amount of money and the most amount of imagination on the date, the better the date is."

That was not what he expected. And all that did was make him fall even more in love with her. "Okay, how about we go to the carnival instead?"

She laughed and agreed as long as she wouldn't be required to wear her shoes the entire night.

* * *

Date 6:

He shifted against the couch again. They had taken the day to make it a Harry Potter movie marathon. They were actually on the last movie and he was feeling rather sleepy.

Sakura snuggled closer into his chest as she rapidly watched one of the twins interrupt Giny's and Harry's moment with his tooth brush sticking out of his ear.

When the movie ended she stood up and stretched. Hearing a loud 'pop' from her back made her sigh. That had felt good.

She looked over at Itachi to see his head thrown back, eyes closed, and his breathing deep and even. She smiled at that. Gently she shook his shoulder. His head snapped up and his eyes blinked open half way. He couldn't really focus on anything. "Nnnn, what?" He mumbled/slurred.

She chuckled and nudged him to get up, "Come on sleepy head, you can't sleep right here." He stood slowly and leaned heavily on Sakura's small body. She guided him back through her house to her bedroom. She kicked open the door, "Get ready for bed okay?"

He stumbled away from her and towards her bed. She grabbed her night gown and left to the bathroom to change.

She walked back into her room noticing a t-shirt and jeans that weren't hers on the floor and Itachi curled up on her side of the bed. She pursed her lips in amusement and gently poked him, "Ne, Itachi. Move over." He blinked at her before moving over on the bed. After she had climbed in his arms had automatically found her waist and pulled her into his chest. He had a very well built chest at that. She blushed to the tip of her ears. He was only in his boxers.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair.

* * *

Date 14:

Itachi pointed out another constellation. Then another. Sakura's chatter had died off a few minutes earlier. He glanced over at her to see she had fallen sound asleep. He smiled and looked back up at the stars. They were using the bed of his best friends truck as a real bed to camp/star gaze on. The last two weeks were something out of his dreams. He had never thought he would ever be able to wake up next to this beautiful woman like he always dreamt of. When he had actually woken up to her he had thought he was still dreaming. He wasn't.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off as Sakura rolled over to him and used his chest as a pillow. He glanced at her. Moving his arms to rest around her waist roused her slightly. In a very sleepy voice she slurred, "I love you Itachi."

His world erupted in fireworks.

* * *

**I honestly ended up finishing this late at night and I'm already half asleep. It's up to you how he proposed :) **

**Anywho, I have two more requests I'm working on and hopefully will have them out in about two to four days (crossing my fingers) I'm still excepting them though.**

**So good night sleep tight and all that Jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt Title: Female

Prompt couple: Sakura x Naruko

Prompt summary: She and he were together and had been for a while. He was a he until a mission gone wrong and he suddenly had lady parts. The she was still the same man she fell in love with right? Just had different parts? That shouldn't be too bad, right?

Prompt **warning: Contains yuri lemon.**

* * *

Sakura ran her glowing hands over Naruto's abdomen again. This could not be right. There was no way this could be happening. He was literally now a she. Like completely down to her DNA a woman. She had the eggs and the ability to go into her menstrual cycle, could get pregnant because she had a uterus. Her breasts were even capable of producing milk. This was the weirdest phenomenon that had ever happened. In fact this kind of rapid sex change just does not happen. Even the way it went down to the DNA to change from a male to a female just wasn't possible. What had happened to Naruto?

"What happened again?" She asked trying to wrap her brain around this.

"I told you, I was traveling through this weird meadow thingy with pretty flowers and fuzzy told me that they didn't feel right. Too much Nature Chakra or something like that and it attacked, Teme's and my systems. If I didn't get into Sage mode it could have been a lot worse." He-I mean she said gesturing to the fuming black haired female on the other cot.

Sakura took in a breath to calm herself. Damn it, Naruto had just moved into her apartment and their relationship was going great. Now though? How could she spend her days with another woman? How could she have children and the family she wanted with the blond? Her dreams were dashed and all because some stupid flowers. "Is it permanent?" She dreaded the answer as she watched those blue eyes take and interest in staring at the wall. Anywhere but at her.

"Yes." She squeaked ignoring the death glare Sasuke-or Sasuko was sending her way.

Sakura felt like crying but she couldn't do that here. Here she was to be professional through and through. That included cutting off all emotions for the sake of face. She stood up and looked between the newly made girls. "You both are fully female. I would suggest changing your names to fit yourselves now. You can get pregnant and will if you are not careful." She glared at them each, "You have yet to start your menstrual cycles so count yourselves lucky at least for a little while. It will start soon judging by the development of your bodies." She sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, "I will probably have to give you the 'sex talk' all over again from the woman's perspective and how to keep your bodies clean and healthy. How to take care of your periods so you can still go on missions. Any and all types of missions a woman is expected to take and anything else I can think of as we go on."

It was deathly quiet. Most likely because the boys-I mean girls realized how 'dire' their circumstances were now.

"I'm going to take you off of the missions roster until I know you can handle yourselves as women on the missions. Right now I'm going to say you'll have a month to learn. It might take more than that if your periods do not come before then. Yes I will make you wait until you have one." Sakura looked pointedly at Sasuke. "There are somethings that one has to experience first hand before any of the remedies will help."

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly. Her defeated voice broke her heart even more. Sakura had to get out of there before she actually started to cry. It wasn't right for them to be together anymore. She would be with out her idiot, with out her Naruto. Life just got a lot grayer.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I need to go on my rounds." She lied and exited before either girl could ask or say anything. She leaned back against the door way blinking back tears.

"Sakura-sama?" She looked up to see the new nurse, Midori. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are in there and need full female exams. Take blood samples and bring paper work up so that they can change their names." She sighed and hung her head a little.

"Female exams?" Midori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You'll see when you get in there. Also don't let any one else know. It's supposed to be a secret, the Hokage's orders." Sakura pushed off the door and put a hand on Midori's shoulder. "I'd do it myself but I need some time to myself."

Midori nodded understandably, after all everyone knew Naruto and her were a couple.

"Oh and if they ask, I'm doing rounds." Midori nodded and excepted the files for Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura looked over her medical tomes while Naruko hummed quietly to herself at the stove. Ever since the transformation that both Naruko and Sasuko had gone through Sakura had taken it upon herself to teach the two girls how to be girls. From cooking to cleaning, to eating, to bathing, to socializing, to missions, to making them comfortable with their menstrual cycles. She could proudly say that Sasuko was the easiest to adapt to being a girl, that made her happy to realize that Naruto, well Naruko was a lot manlier than Sasuko had ever been.

That aside Sakura had been feeling rather lonely. No Naruto's morning wood waking her up, no surprise shower sex. No ruff against the wall sex. Nothing. Her pussy was so used to getting slammed at almost all times of the day that now she just felt empty. She felt neglected, but female Naruto would not be able to take her as fully as she would have if he was male.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked up over her pages to pouting blue eyes and cursed inwardly. "Will you take a bath with me?" She jutted her lip out and clasped her hands together in front of her to complete her puppy dog look. Sakura tried to look away. She tried resisting and Naruko widened her eyes some more.

Damn it. Sakura sighed, "Alright fine."

Instantly Naruko's face split in happiness. Sakura had a hard time thinking of her as Naruko because she had always seen her as Naruto in a females body. Even if it was technically true didn't help that now every one called her Naruko and Kiba's terrible flirting.

Sakura closed her book and stood up to follow the blond who was now half way up their stairs. She really was Naruto wasn't she? Even if she had a different body, different hair length, different name, she was still Naruto right? She stopped at the bathroom door, yes she was still the man/woman she had fallen in love with.

She opened the door and undressed before entering the bathing section of her bathroom. Naruko was scrubbing at her chest lathering it up with soap. Even as a girl Naruto-ko still was the prettiest person she had ever met. "Want me to wash your back for you?" Sakura asked coming to kneel right behind her.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Naruko the ever polite young lady asked. That was one of the things that had changed. Another was she wasn't as loud, still just as courageous and on occasion stupid but Sakura never wanted that to change.

Sakura picked up a sponge and dunked it in the water. She massaged circled into Naruko's back. She started at her shoulders and ended at her butt. She had Naruko making very interesting sounds through the whole experience. A mischievous smile took home on her lips as she set the sponge down. She wrapped her fingers around Naruko's cheeks and squeezed. Naruko gasped and squeaked at the same time. She wasn't even sure how that was possible.

Sakura put her lips next to Naruko's ear pressing her chest into her back in the process. "You know I've been feeling kind of neglected..." She nibbled on her ear earning a lighter gasp, "Why don't you make it up to me?" She whispered before kissing down Naruko's neck to her pulse point where she sucked hard. Naruko moaned.

Sakura squeezed her ass cheeks again and got another moan in response. She slid her hands up and around to cup Naruko's breasts, that were only slightly smaller than her own. She started to massage them while she intended to leave a mark on Naruko's neck.

Naruko could do nothing more than pant and moan at the attention that was given to her. She slid her hand back to between Sakura's legs and with practiced skill found her clit in less than two seconds. Sakura arched her back pushing her chest into Naruko's back and moaned. Damn it, she was supposed to be in charge of this. She let her legs widen for more acess and slid her hands down to Naruko's entrance.

She put one finger inside and rubbed her walls gently and the other rubbed her clit softly at first. Naruko moaned and spread her legs wider out of reflex. Sakura silently added another finger as Naruko's hand stopped moving on Sakura's clit. Naruko moaned again.

Sakura began to rub Naruko's clit harder and push her fingers in and out of her faster and faster until Naruko was moaning and jumping over her fingers urging her to go even faster. She added a third finger and Naruko's moans got louder. "Oh...Fuck...yeah..." She let out between moans, Sakura then added her fourth finger earning a much louder moan that almost seemed like a scream. "I-I'm...gonna..." Naruko tried to get across before she arched her back, threw her head back and screamed, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could feel her convulsing around her hand that was pretty much fist deep inside of her. She let the poor girl come down from her high, she took her hand out of her and brought it to her mouth curious on how Naruko tasted compared to Naruto. She was really sweet compared to the thick bitterness that Naruto's sperm always tasted like. She had only just gotten half of her hand cleaned before Naruko's mouth had taken her index finger into her mouth effectively cleaning the rest of her off of Sakura's hand.

Naruko then slid to the ground in front of Sakura, her head hovering around her abdomen area. She grabbed Sakura's knees and forced them further apart, far enough that she could stick her head down to her entrance. Naruko ran her tongue over Sakura's lips, "Fuck, stop teasing me." Sakura fisted her hands into Naruko's blonde mane. Naruko's tongue found Sakura's clit, she flicked it a few times enjoying the sounds that were leaving Sakura's lips. Then she sucked hard on her clit earning a close to scream moan from Sakura. She ran her tongue all over her tasting her again after five months was like finally breaking a diet. Such a bitter sweet moment. It also had taken her way to long to finally get Sakura to come around.

Naruko sucked on her clit another time, this time Sakura screamed as she finally came right into Naruko's awaiting mouth. Sakura was breathing hard as Naruko lapped up her juices before cleaning her with her tongue. That was something she had been waiting for, for five months. She felt all the tension leave her as Naruko rose to her level. "I love you." Sakura said leaning forward and kissing her mouth.

* * *

**Alrighty please don't judge too harshly, that was my first ever written lemon. I hope you all liked it. **

**As always I will take requests. **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
